A Child Prodigy or Two
by NOxLONGERxHERE
Summary: Okay...what's this all about? Ed's here...and he's with Conan...? Why....What the...How...! Please R&R!
1. Edo & Edogawa

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing...Zip...Nada...Niente!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Conan! Are you ready?"

"Almost!" Conan yelled to Rachel. They were going to meet Harley at the train station today and Rachel was getting frustrated. She kept yelling at Conan, "Come on, let's go!"

After he was finally ready, the two ran down to the train station. They got there just in time. The train just started letting passengers off. As they looked for Harley, Conan spotted a small blonde-haired boy with a red cloak come out of the train. He was followed by a giant suit of armor. Conan got a little scared at the sight. "Rachel! Look at those two people over there!" He pointed as the two boys came over. The blonde-haired boy looked at Conan and said, "Hey, is there a problem kid?" Conan just looked at him and smiled, "N-no there's no-nothing wrong. Hehehehehe." The boy smiled and said, "Aw, I'm just kidding. My name's Edward Elric and this is my little brother Alphonse." Conan was a little confused, "I thought that...you were the little brother." Ed heard that and he went insane.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY, SHRIMP, MIDGET-SIZED GUY WHO IS SMALLER THAN THIS TRASH CAN ! HUH!"

Conan ran away towards the train, yelling. He looked back and saw Ed chasing him. Al watched as Rachel ran up behind Ed and whacked him in the back of the head. Ed went down, "Ow! What the hell did you do that for!" Rachel stared at him with red eyes and anger marks everywhere. Ed got up and backed away slowly. "Hehehehe...I'm sorry mi-miss." Someone came up behind Ed and grabbed his shoulder. Ed stiffened up and turned around. There was a tan guy with black hair looking at him. "So, who are you?" he asked. Rachel told him, "Harley, hi! This is Ed and Al Elric we just met them." Harley looked at Al and his eyes shrank. "So, this is your big brother right?" Ed frowned and an anger mark popped up on his forehead as he said, "No...I'm the big brother. I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist." Harley shrugged. They all left the train station and headed for Rachel's house. Two dark figures came out of the train and followed them. One had spiked hair and the other wore gloves...

When they got to Rachel's house, Ed saw Richard sleeping on his desk. He just stared at Richard with a look of disgust. "Um...Rachel? Uh, who is...that?" Ed asked. Rachel turned around to see her dad and said, "Ugh...Dad! Wake up! We have company!" Richard looked up and saw Ed and Al standing there. He looked straight at Al and his eyes shrank. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaagghhhhh! Wha-wha-what is that!" Al sighed as Ed said, "For the hundredth time! He is my little brother Alphonse Elric and I am Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Richard stared at Ed confused. "Um...if he is your little brother...why is he taller?" Ed's eyes turned red and anger marks popped up all over his face. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY THAT HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS! YOU JERK!"

"Woah! HEY! Back off kid! I didn't say that!" Ed chased Richard around the office as everyone else just watched and sweatdrops went down their faces. Harley stopped Ed by putting his foot out and Ed tripped over it. Ed fell right on his face and Harley laughed.

Outside the window, one of the guys in black, the one with spiked hair, took out a small knife. He walked over to the door and knocked on it. Rachel went to the door and opened it. She jumped back and fell down as the guy hopped into the room, took out a picture, and said, "Hey Ed! Look at how big Elicia's gotten! She's four years old now! Isn't she precious! Huh? Huh!"


	2. Maes, Roy, & Moore

An Ed anime character fell in the corner as Hughes came in. Of course, Maes was being his usual self, showing pictures of his family to everyone he sees. "So, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, you followed me here didn't you?" Ed asked the obsessed man in front of him. Hughes turned serious all of a sudden and answered him, "I followed you for a reason Ed. The Fuhrer assigned me as your bodyguard on this trip! Isn't it great!" Ed was frozen in disbelief. Conan came over to him and asked Ed, "Hey, Ed. You know this guy? Who the heck is he?"

"Oh, he's with the military. His name is Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes." Conan looked at Ed funny, "Well, what did he mean by your 'bodyguard'?" Ed smiled and took out his silver pocketwatch. Richard heard the chain jingle and turned to see it. Ed told them, "I'm in the military too. I'm a State Alchemist who's on a search for something very special to help my brother." Conan looked at him funny because he didn't believe Ed. "If you're in the military, where's your uniform?"

He caught Ed. He had no proof that he is in the military, even if his watch meant that. All these people have never seen a watch like this and they wouldn't think it means that Ed is in the military either. "Uh...I don't have a uniform...I don't know why, but I don't."

"I knew it! You're just saying that you're in the military!"

"What! I am in the miltary!" As soon as Ed finished part of his arguement, a dark figure came in the room. He shook his coat and hung it on the hook. Rachel walked over to Ed. "Ed, do you know who that is?"

"Of course he knows who I am. I'm his Colonel. Call me Colonel Roy Mustang."

Ed was in the corner, standing there with an anger mark on his head as Roy finished.

"And this little boy isn't as tough as you think. His arm is metal and when they connected it to his shoulder, he was yelling 'It hurts it hurts! I'm gonna pee my pants'!"

Everyone started laughing and Ed just sat down in the corner and blushed. Mustang never leaves him alone when he is with other people. He always has to find a way to humiliate Ed in front of company.

"So, I guess I owe you an apology. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Awe, it's alright. I'm not very good at proving my own stories, but you look like you could prove anything, even if you make it up!"

Conan couldn't help but laugh. He was becoming friends with Ed.

Al strutted over to Ed and said, "Brother, um, when are we gonna leave? I've got a bad feeling about these people. They're kinda' weird..."

Ed looked at him and replied, "Oh c'mon Al. They're not weird, they're just different."

Right as Ed finished, Richard grabbed his arm and said drunkly, "Hey Baby! Let's you and me tango!" Ed was trying to free himself from Richard's grasp as he said, "Okay Al, you're right. These people are weird! Let's get out of here!" Ed struggled really hard to get out of his grip as Richard kept saying, "Oh, c'mon baby. Where are ya goin? The party's just startin!"

"AL! A little help! Get this guy away from me!"

"Allow me!"

Richard was hit on the head with a book and he dropped Ed. Ed looked up at who did that and it was Rachel.

"Seriously Dad. You need to lay off the drinking when company is here."

Ed just looked up at her and smiled. Roy stared at him with an annoyed look on his face. Conan saw someone in the window and said, "Hey Ed. I just saw something in the window." Ed replied, "Do you know what is or where it went?" Conan just shook his head. Ed sighed.

A figure watched them from another window and ran off.


End file.
